Siberia
Siberia ( ) is the second stage from the original Arcade game and all its ports. The stage's official name is Running through Siberia ( ) in JapaneseCapcom (March 1989, CPS-1 Board). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Attract Mode, and Siberian Wilderness in EnglishCapcom (March 1989, CPS-1 Board). Strider (English). Attract Mode. The intro text shown at the beginning of the stage is the Cyrillic writing for Siberia (Сибирь). Story Siberia is a large region belonging to Russia located mainly in Northern Asia. This frozen land houses one of Grandmaster Meio's secret basesCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 22. ISBN 4-86233-076-2., built inside a mountain side, as well as an abandoned power station near it used as a takeoff platform for airships. This location is also where those who incur the anger of Meio or the Kazakh Federation's ruling party are sent to work forced labor as punishment, as happened to the Kazakh Research Staffs. Following the destruction of St. Petersburg and the elimination of its whole officer council, Hiryu leaves the city behind and heads to Siberia after finding that one of Grandmaster Meio's secret bases is found there. Pursued by Meio's men, as well as bounty hunters and assassins seeking the reward offered for his headCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 07, Hiryu runs into a Siberian snowfield in order to shake his enemies offSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 21. In his travel, he comes into the mountain-side secret base, climbs to the top of the mountain and battles bounty hunter Solo. Running down the side of the mountain on his way out of the area, Hiryu reaches an abandoned power plant with electric generators and is intercepted by an airship force commanded by the trio of martial artists, the Kuniang. Ascending through the smaller Flying Tortoises, Hiryu reaches the main ship, the Sky Thunder Mk-II, and defeats the three sisters and the pilot, taking control of it just as the greater threat of the Flying Battleship Balrog makes its entrance. Layout Note: Area names are not official Secret Base One of Grandmaster Meio's secret bases, built within a snowy mountain that's part of the system of mountain ranges known as Tian Shan. Hiryu starts off in a short snowfield area, a small section with a single platform (containing an Item Box) where Siberian wolves attack relentless. At the end of the path is a metal shutter which Hiryu must break down and quickly slide under, before a new shutter door replaces the destroyed one. The entry hall is guarded by Mecha Pon, and beyond there's a long ascending shaft filled with small machines known as Wall Crawlers. The upper machinery room has a few stairs and two spinning gears carrying containers, some of which have spikes that damage upon contact. A few Russian Infantrymen appear around to attack. A small passage in the upper part leads into the mountain top. Mountain-side Descend: The Big Run One of the more iconic and memorable scenes in the game. After reaching the mountain's peak, Hiryu is confronted by Solo; and while one has the option to ignore him and proceed, he'll pursue Hiryu until either of them is killed. After the top, there's a very long descend on the mountain's other side, covered in mines. Hiryu runs through the minefield, outrunning the explosions and gaining acceleration, until he reaches the end and makes a jump over a long chasm to reach the other side. Abandoned Power Plant This section is a tall structure with several platforms said to be an abandoned power plant used as a takeoff platform (a loading dock in the English manualSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider (English). Instruction manual, Pg. 14). Small generators are spread all over and shoot lightning bolts at the four directions every few seconds, blacking out the whole area in the process. Hiryu has to face more wolves in its base, and the Frog robots throughout the structure. This area also holds the only 1UP item in the whole game. Once at the top, Hiryu has to climb through several small Flying Tortoises while avoiding parachute bombs. Item Boxes are seen in some of these airships. Eventually, Hiryu reaches the Sky Thunder Mk-II and gets into a confrontation with the Kuniang trio. After defeating them, he destroys the cockpit's door and kills the pilot in order to take over the ship. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Siberian Wolf * Boss: Mecha Pon * Wall Crawler * Russian Infantryman * Boss: Solo (optional) * Frog * Parachute Bomb * Battery * Boss: Kuniang M.A. Team Other Appearances Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken Parts of Siberia appear in the Strider-themed board in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken, showing 8-bit renditions of the dried tree branches and pines from the stage's backdrop. The final stage appears to be set in Siberia as well, using the same pine sprites, an icy ground and featuring Solo as a mid-boss. Gallery Siberia_start.png|Starting Point Siberia_powerplant.png|Abandoned Power Plant Siberia_aerialfight.png|Airship Raid Siberia_skythunder.png|Inside the Sky Thunder Mk-II CQHnD FinalWorld.png|Final stage in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken References Category:Locations